Tiger Claw
Tiger Claw is a Mutant tiger assassin/bounty hunter, who becomes an ally of The Shredder and an enemy of the Turtles in the 2012 animated series. History Tiger Claw was mutated as a young Japanese boy and grew up as a circus performer, before becoming a part of the criminal underworld. Decades ago in a Kraang experiment, he was exposed to their mutagen and thus transformed into a tiger mutant warrior. Tiger Claw worked as an assassin and mercenary and earned such a good reputation that the Shredder eventually hired him. He has excellent Martial Art skills and is also the Shredder's most dreaded, yet revered assassin and bounty hunter from Japan (Shredder finds him on his journey to Japan and enlists him as his newest henchman). During his career Tiger Claw lost his tail during a duel with a rival who took it as a trophy, and Tiger Claw has been relentlessly searching for the person who took it from him with a vow to make him pay. He has traveled many lands - and his weapons are only prizes of his conquests. In The Manhattan Project, Shredder returns from his sojourn in Japan for a few months, only to reveal that he brought back Tiger Claw, whom he calls the "most feared assassin in all of Asia". Instantly, Karai is dismissive of him, and her feelings turn even more sour once Shredder tells her that he will be replacing her with Tiger Claw as his brand new second-in-command. The Shredder tells Tiger Claw to find and capture Splinter and the Turtles, commanding Karai to follow Tiger Claw's orders...Tiger Claw quickly locates and fights the Turtles, and he ultimately forces them to call upon Splinter by threatening to kill Michelangelo. Splinter arrives and seems to have the upper hand throughout most of the battle, but he is then shot in the neck by Karai's poison dart. With his final ounces of strength, Splinter throws Shuriken at the ropes binding his sons and tells them to flee immediately. Tiger Claw and Karai then take an unconscious Splinter back to Foot Headquarters, and Tiger Claw pours a bucket of water on him to wake him up. The Shredder prepares to execute the rat, when Karai convinces him to let him meet his end in combat and with honor. With some persuading from Tiger Claw, The Shredder agrees. The Turtles soon regroup and interrupt, brawling with The Foot to save Splinter. Following the Turtles, Tiger Claw, Karai, Rahzar, and Fishface quickly catch up and attack all of them on a rooftop. During the fight, Tiger Claw is knocked onto a fire escape. When he leaps back up to get back into the fight, he seemingly meets his demise when he falls into the huge mouth of a Kraathatrogon that April and Casey had just ridden up to the surface before being pulled through the portal and into the 1987 TMNT universe. In The Wrath of Tiger Claw he returned from other dimensions having fought numerous enemies, including the Kraang. Due to the battles he fought he now has an eye patch over his left eye and his right ear has been torn. He now wants revenge on the turtles and there allies. The Shredder orders him and Karai to find the turtles and Splinter and destroy them. While running along the rooftops Tiger Claw tells Karai why Shredder sent her with him, because she knows where they hang out and who there friends are. They head to Murakami's restaurant where they attack him and threaten him for information on where the turtles live, Murakami tells them he doesn't know where they live and Karai objects to what there doing stating "there's no honor in this" while Tiger Claw states "I did not come here for honor". This demonstrates an obvious change in him, as previously he agreed with Karai that the Shredder killing a restrained and poisoned Splinter would not be honorable. Later when the turtles returned to the restaurant they found the place trashed by Tiger Claw. Later Casey and April and Irma leave a movie theater, April then senses someone is following them, so all three split up. Tiger Claw goes after Casey, while Casey tries to fight him off Tiger Claw turns out to be too strong for him and throws Casey off the building they were fighting on.Later when Karai has convinced the turtles too take her to the lair she activates a tracking device that will allow him to find them, but having finally learned the truth about her father Karai then makes a plan to lure him away from the lair. While following the tracking device Michaelangelo thinks of a place where they can lead him, they lead Tiger Claw to a butcher's shop. While in the meat locker the turtles attack him, but he takes the fight into the shop where they fight. Tiger Claw beats the turtles then offers Karai the chance to finish them off, she then turns against him and attacks, she is defeated by Tiger Claw and then held hostage by him. He threatens to kill her if the turtles dont let him go, and so they do and he escapes with karai. He takes her back to Shredder and tells him of her betrayal, when Karai demands the truth about her father Shredder tells her Splinter is her father and then orders Tiger Claw to lock her up, and he does and walks away with Shredder leaving Karai in a cell. In The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto Tiger Claw and the rest of the Shredder's forces were dispatched to retrieve his Kuro Kabuto helmet from master thief Anton Zeck. Tiger Claw was paired with Rahzar, who admitted to being impressed by the assassin's skills. The two then demonstrated that they had no animosity for each other despite the inherent conflict between the animals they had mutated to resemble. Each also admitted that he wouldn't mind eating Fishface, though for different reasons. They soon found the Kabuto in the possession of the Turtles, and engaged them in battle to retrieve it. However, even with the aid of Fishface and Baxter stockman, they were unable to capture the turtles, the Kabuto, or Zeck, the latter escaping with the aid of Steranko. In Vengeance is Mine, where he caught Karai from escaping and has her shackled and locked up in another cell. When Raphael and Leonardo rescue her, Tiger Claw attacks them, but only to be temporarily stunned by the dog whistle that Donatello set up. He chased them to capture Karai, but only to get knocked off the Shellraiser. Later, Shredder has him to get in touch with Baxter Stockman. Once Karai was captured, Tiger Claw gags her with tape and they hang her above Baxter's mutagen tank to lure the Turtles and Splinter. However, everything went wrong when Karai got mutated, and Baxter's lab caught on fire. Tiger Claw then told his leader to retreat with him or the whole lab will go down with him. He told Shredder that he won, though Shredder feels that he hasn't won with Karai as a mutant. In The Invasion, Part 1 and The Invasion, Part 2, Tiger Claw approaches Shredder about his debate over forging another alliance with the Kraang. Tiger Claw warns the Shredder that they will eventually betray the Foot, but Shredder chooses to side with them anyway in order to destroy his enemies and get their help in restoring Karai to human form. He participates in a mass Foot attack on Leonardo, joining the other three Foot mutants in attacking Leo only to be bested. However, their efforts leave Leo wide open to an attack by Shredder. Afterwards, they track the other Turtles to April's apartment and through Leo through the window before attacking, only for the Turtles, April, and Casey to escape the city. In Vision Quest he appears as a spirit that fights donnie questions his existence and states that he can't hurt him only for tiger claw to punch him in the face asks if he felt that to which donnie replies to on a mountain. In the end donnie remembers splinter's advice from earlier manages to defeat tiger claw by throwing him off the mountain and into the abyss below. In Return to New York (2012 TV series episode), he approaches the shredder in his throne room. he then states his concerns about the kraang who he believes will betray the foot clan over their desire for conquering the earth. the shredder then informs him to watch his tone and that he is completely aware of the situation. He then assures him that they will eliminate their alien allies and claim control over the city. a group of foot-bots then enter the room with a captured splinter who tiger claw seeing the mutant rat who has clearly lost his mind asks the shredder if he should put him out of his misery. the shredder denies this and takes splinter to Baxter Stockman (2012 TV series) instead. He along with the shredder are then alerted about the situation in baxter's lab after mikey accidentally sets off the alarm. He then appears with the shredder in Baxter's lab after the turtles, Casey and April restore their sensei's memories and defeat Baxter's mutant henchmen. the turtles and the rest of their team then escape using a smoke bomb. As the turtles escape in the party wagon, tiger appears, holding into the roof of the vehicle. he then tells them that there is no escape. luckily the turtles use a flame thrower the sir siz-L-Lot that is concealed in a deer head that used to hang on April's farmhouse wall to roast tiger claw's bottom which causes him to get knocked loose into the subway as the team drive out of the sewers and into the city. In Serpent Hunt, He appears alongside the shredder in his throne room who informs razhar and fishface that he is angry that they have not found and brought karai to him. he then threatens to hand them both over to tiger claw will hunt them for sport if they cannot accomplish the task. In The Pig and The Rhino, He is seen alongside Fishface and Razhar who attempt to fight Bebop and Rocksteady who attempt to attack the shredder for mutating them. The shredder then stops his henchmen in their tracks and easily defeats the two new mutants as they all watch.He then orders them to find and capture Karai they did in the previous episode "Serpent Hunt" and not to fail for the consequences would be severe. In Casey Jones VS. The Underworld, He is seen along with the shredder and foot clan driving into the city on motorcycles as they visit a secretive restaurant. They then have a conversation with Don Vizioso [a former gangster and the boss of the Italian Mafia in NYC who the shredder attempts to make an alliance with as he states that he and the foot clan have all the power now. everyone pulls out their weapons after don pulls out a knife but the shredder tells them all to stand down. Don agrees and informs him about a shipment of chemicals is coming after the shredder starts to make demands. He then sees his master pin down Casey Jones sneaks in while pretending to be a bus boy after believing him to be a spy. He then states that he's just a bus boy which ends with the shredder letting him go with a warning him to never reveal his face in his presence ever again. back at the shredder's hideout stockman's lab where Karai has been placed in a glassed in small habitat, Tiger claw informs his master about the purple dragons arrival. He then goes with the shredder and his other mutant henchmen as well as the purple dragons and their new leader Hun to Auman Chemicalschemical factory that Hun states the shredder can use as a base of operations for his project with the one request that Hun himself overlook the operation and factory which the shredder agrees to scolding tiger claw for his many past failures in the process. Casey tries to ambush them by throwing some pucks their way and prepares to fight the shredder as they all watch. they watch as the shredder easily defeats him and prepares to end him finding out that he's the waiter from the restaurant and is briefly incapacitated by him after he shocks him which causes him to throw him across the floor and kicks him into a corner when suddenly the turtles show up and save him. a fight quickly ensues between them all after Razhar activates the factory's controls. Tiger claw fights Ralph while stating that he learns to control his anger before he knocks him down. they then try to stop Casey and the turtles from dropping a substance was in the cheese balls that Mikey was eating earlier into a giant vat of other chemicals hoping they will all mix and cause a chemical reaction which will stop the shredder's plans. luckily for our heroes, Casey manages to get the substance a brief fight with Hun and manages to dodge the rest of them tiger claw who uses his jet-pack to catch him and fly up into the air only for Jones to kick him in the crotch which causes him to release Casey. they all then one last attempt to catch the chemical as it falls into the vat below only to fail as Casey plays hockey with it by jumping in all of their way and hitting the chemical straight into the mixture which causes the whole factory to become covered in chemicals. the shredder furious then states that this has all temporary delayed his plans. Screenshots 54ktigerclaw.PNG Category:TMNT Universe Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Royal Guard Category:Metahumans Category:Gunslinger Category:Sword Wielders Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Assassins Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Earthling Category:Tail Category:Japanese Category:Foot Clan Category:Ninja Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Puppet Master Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Pressure Point Fighters Category:Marksmanship Category:Vengeance Category:Animals Category:Martial Artist Category:Bodyguard Category:Turtles Rogues Gallery Category:Humans Category:Male Category:One-Man Army Category:C Class Category:Body Alteration Category:Mafia Boss Category:Felines Category:Teachers Category:Feline Physiology